Increasingly, equipment such as television receivers, radios, VCRs, and the like, are being constructed without power transformers, and as a result, they may be constructed to apply a high voltage to the chassis thereof. Furthermore, short circuits sometimes occur in equipment which causes a high voltage to be applied to the chassis. To avoid the danger of shock during service of such equipment, it is desirable to first test the chassis of the equipment to determine whether it is subjected to a high voltage. A technician working on equipment which has a high voltage on the chassis thereof without being aware of the condition may not only be subjected to personal danger, but may damage or destroy the test equipment being used, or the equipment being worked on.
Previously, technicians have resorted to their own creativity to devise a test for a high voltage on a chassis. Any such testing is time consuming, and with the growing reliance on transformerless chasses, there is a growing need for a device which can be used to test any equipment for a high voltage on the chassis thereof.